User talk:Grand Master Mario
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Apple White page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 10:29, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Apple White Excuse me? I'm quite certain Apple White is not an antagonist of Ever After High. If anything, she's one of the main protagonists in the franchise who just has different opinions on things. That still doesn't give you the right to judge her of her actions and add that in for good measure. Please don't do that again. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 11:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Really. Well, just to clarify that you should never '''argue with me, proving that arguing with anyone here, or anywhere else gets you '''nowhere, with you objecting the true fact that Apple is not the antagonist really puzzles me if we're really watching the same show we are here. Furthermore, protesting your opinion is fine, but don't do this aggressively like you did just now, because: #That violates rules and is disrespectful to everyone on the wiki. If a user, say anyone was to report you to me, or to any other administrator around here, they would be doing the right thing. #I don't believe writing out your opinion on a popular page on the wiki, a public one at that, with wrong grammar, spelling, and capitalization, would this get you anywhere or do something productive here? #Since when did Apple do anything antagonistic? Surely, you're referring to Duchess Swan. She steals Happily Ever Afters. It begins to worry me if you considered Apple's own feelings in this for once. #Apple lost everything '''in her story; her hero, villain, and now prince Charming. So, losing things that you love and looked forward to when you were a child, suddenly crushed by others is a bad thing to you? Well, I guess we're not on the same page. #Just because Apple thinks differently and is a dedicated Royal on Legacy Day, '''doesn't mean she's a bad person. To my disbelief and dismay, I'm certain you have not been looking deep into the matter. #I suggest you to read the books before acting out judgemental. Apple nearly died when she was a child, so having a fear is totally normal, but she was always looking forward to the day she was to sign. Now, don't get me wrong, Raven's an amazing character, however, Raven just shows up and ruins it? #Apple believes that everyone, and all their stories in Ever After High is important. Explain to me again how bad of a character that would be. #You did not leave a good first impression on us here just for stating out your opinion on her page. If you're really against Apple, you could've wrote a blog post about her and stated why you thought so, not blurt that out on her page. #Apple is a generous, giving and sympathetic character. She isn't inconsiderate, she tries to be kind and negotiable at all times. #This is my final warning. Protesting on a false and incompetent subject is not acceptable. I'm expecting to not to tolerate this again. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 14:48, August 5, 2014 (UTC) You are currently blocked from editing for a week. That isn't a really long time, so something to bear in mind next time when you edit, but the full reason behind it is: if you requested Parrotbeak about removing my rights, expecting her to betray me in a blink, you clearly were mistaken when you just come and contribute here today? That's hurtful and I never intended to come out as "very mean". Clearly, I was explaining about Apple, but if you can't handle the long-form explanation that should probably have been in shorter form, because I never get angry with anyone. I'm willing to negotiate this through with you maybe even shorten the block, and I'm here to clarify that Apple is simply not the antagonist here. Antagonist is a character who is against the main ones, but Apple is one of the main characters, just very different from Raven. Apple's against her, but she's not trying to hurt her in any way, same with Raven. Despite my explanation right now, I'm here to refrain you from editing here until further notice. Read the rules before adding in self-expressed facts, please. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 15:43, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Editing I wish this hadn't escalated like this, but regardless, Grand Master Mario, I do not take your side for the following reasons: #Mojojo is an admin because she has earned it for her hard work and thus to allow her to improve the wiki on levels regular users have no access to it. It is not a shiny gift I can in good conscience hold hostage at my leisure - it is a responsibility for the sake of the wiki. So no, I will not demote her and it leaves a very bitter taste in my mouth you think I am your weapon against her. You could've asked me to arbiter instead of immediately jumping to asking me to demote her. Especially since you are new here and have yet to contribute to this wiki. #Your edits were not up to standards. Your sentences were full of typos and in case you haven't noticed, introductions on character pages are in-universe. And in-universe, there is no such a thing as a protagonist or antagonist. Whether Apple is an antagonist or not is irrelevant. #Considering your deal is with Mojojo and Mojojo has noted they're willing to talk this over, I withdraw at this. I will leave Mojojo a message about two things related to this, but do not mistake those for action against her. Please consider you have, from the wiki's perspective, committed vandalism and that Mojojo was not in the wrong for undoing that. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:01, August 5, 2014 (UTC) so i was Blocked for makeing spelling mistakes?Grand Master Mario (talk) ok why can i still edit my own talk page? :No, Mojojo blocked you (by default, users can still edit their user talk page so they can plead their case) because of your continued hostility towards her when you were in the wrong. It is pretty gross to run to me to ask to demote her rather than anything constructive. It's up to Mojojo if there's chances left for you. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:19, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :i was not even being mean all i was doing was saying why Apple White is a antagonist :Yes, but your approach wasn't very appreciated, and to make it worse you were kind of making excuses. If you made mistakes and they were clear to you when you were editing, you could've asked us or explain it to us clearer, or just don't edit the article if you didn't reach up to standards and knew about it already. Still, I prefer to keep you from editing for a week. Once you're unblocked, I hope your editing can improve. :♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:51, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :well i was never that good that spelling i had to thought my self how to spell and i do make mistake i was going to delete it when the and then this happen :Please don't escalate this by the way you appear to lay this out. But from what I see, you mostly made capitalization errors and it doesn't fit in well with the rest of the text. Plus, you already had the chance to delete it while you were editing. You also had an hour to do it. I only edited that around an hour later, but surely you were online to check your mistakes? :♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:22, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :i was waitching a blind lp on youtube at the time :Nevermind, we shouldn't touch the issue again. Let's leave it be for a week and see how things turn out. Just so you know, once a page finishes loading, you should always check what you've edited next time. :♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 13:16, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :ok